Talk:Poseidon/@comment-50.172.192.250-20140831063704
So..how the fuck can you fuse a poseidon aques if the moment you buy one you can't get a second? I spent over 1,000 war credits and got lucky enough to get my hands on the new v indicator card. Now all it does is taunt me all day knowing I will never get my hands on a second to fuse it into its op big brother. Now I have this poseidon taunting me..on top of it my can is 700 in the current guild wars so I won't get the 2nd one that clans 500 or better are getting so they can fuse it. Would be fucking nice too at LEARN be able to fuse my poseidon so I can at least get 1 decent deck heal item. While I stare at people with 2-3 epic illusionary walls granting op amounts of healing. Sitting around begging to get my hands on a nimbus for an osprey whilst my best card too forever be 1/2 ass. I'd invest in more war tags if I didn't literally watch my friend sink nearly $500 bucks into the pack only to unlock literally every single card in the pack until it finally gave it to him. So now him and me both have this crazy berserker damage deck and I know I will never be able to get my hands on that legendary commander that boosts server damage. I feel sorry for the 4 clans X 50 people below first place who will be forever stuck with the half assed Un fused vindicator card. Over 200 people staring down those 50 whom got 2 of them, figuring the trend with vindicator cards they might as well just be rated legendary compared too their fused versions op stats...sigh..welp I've got 700 SP too farm in order too fuse all these legendary berserker cards too at least make them worth the war creds figuring I have over 10 righteous thunder crags with a 150SP max levels to grind..However the strongest deck I have ever seem to have at any given point is an imperial/righteous hybrid deck. With all these crags, Kruegers, templars and an xeno vindicator makes for an insanely powerful deck..The deck would be practically unstoppable if I could upgrade my god damn poseidon and if I could replace my honor bound, ion Strykers and empress commander for an osprey/illusionary, a typhoon Rex commander and poseidon aques. Then once I have all those legendary berserker cards at their max fuse my deck would be godlike. However I won't ever have my talandath fused into talandath awakened, I probably won't find a nimbus for my osprey or an illusionary wall and if I'm not mistaken it's impossible to get legendary typhoon Rex too boost my 6 legendary berserker cards...sigh so much squandered potential. I just love shutting down mass apex blooded decks too, and too think that they would get smashed by a hybrid deck with a completely miss matched commander only being used for it's +1 too all berserker bonus damage...;_;